Beamforming technology enables the energy of a wireless transmitter to be focused in one or more specific directions to ensure a better quality of transmission in those directions. A direction in which the transmitter is focused can be programmatically changed to accommodate changes in user conditions such as movement of the receiving device. In such systems, the transmitter direction changes are based on the instructions that are provided by a programmer. The drawback of this approach is that dynamically moving receiving devices have a high likelihood of moving outside of the range specified by the programmer. Thus, the benefit of focusing the energy of the wireless transmitter in a specified direction/range is negated.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.